The purpose of this proposal is to describe the Memory and Aging Project Satellite which is designed to provide diagnosis and treatment of African American older adults in the St. Louis community. The primary goal of this program is to increase the participation of African American elderly in the ongoing activities of the Washington University Alzheimer's Disease Research Center. The major emphasis of the Satellite is to increase the recruitment and retention of African American elderly with DAT by the provision of supportive services which minimize the perceived barriers to participation among elderly blacks and their caregivers. A homebased model of service which links the ADRC with the St. Louis City Department of Health and the St. Louis Area Agency on Aging was developed in 1992. The diagnosis of DAT will be made by Marie Meisel R.N. using the usual clinical criteria defined by the Clinical Core. A family interview and functional assessment is also administered.The Clinical Core will provide the confirmation of the diagnosis , an estimated 20 African American subjects will be assessed by the Clinical Core each year. An additional 20 patients will be evaluated each year by the Barnes Neurology Clinic and added to the registry of African American elderly. The project will also document the effects of DAT on the families and community of African American elderly and assist in the development of ethnically sensitive and culturally appropriate community programs.